un precioso sueño
by cervatilla
Summary: Todo el mundo sueña... Hermione Granger nos cuenta como sus sueños se cumplieron... Dedicado a todas las personas que alguna vez han soñado con su principe azul.Oneshot


Holaaaaaa sabéis que estos personajes no son míos si no que pertenecen a la warner y a J.K. Rowling... 

Sé que me matareis porque no actualicé ninguno mas y estoy haciendo un one shot... pero bueno digamos que la inspiración viene como viene...

Siento que sea tan corto... leedlo entero porque he añadido cosas, esto va para Lau (_LauWG_) y para Andrea (_Iloveweasleys_), Que fueron de alguna manera las privilegiadas de leer un trozo de este fic para dejarme su opinión fue buena ya que si no no la hubiera puesto, gracias y va dedicado a vosotras que sois las mejores.

__

_**Un precioso Sueño**_

**__**

**Flash- Black**

Una niña de 10 años está mirando la televisión, su película favorita y con la que soñaba cada noche siendo ella la protagonista, la que aguantaba el maltrato, castigos y gritos de sus hermanastras y su madrastra.

Su habitación del sueño era vieja y estaba lo más alto del castillo. Sus amigas eran las ratas simpáticas, que la ayudaban en todo...

Ella siempre se despertaba con el Don-don del reloj y debía bajar abajo a preparar el desayuno y hacer las tareas del hogar, hasta tenia que darles de comer a las gallinas.

Se sentía sola y cantaba... cantaba como los Ángeles, a las ratas les encantaba escucharla cantar, incluso cantaban con ella y le ayudaban en las tareas. Ella era soñadora y llena de esperanza.

En sus sueños ella era hermosa y se cumplía su sueño... conocer a su príncipe azul. Su hada madrina la convertía en una princesa, ese era su sueño y convirtió una calabaza para que transportase convirtió a los ratones en los caballos que iban a conducir la carroza y se iba a l fiesta que había sido invitada toda la familia pero ella estaba castiga hasta que apareció esa hada madrina que hizo que abandonara su casa y se dirigiera a palacio... y una vez allí lo conocía a él... él la invitaba a bailar... tenía de plazo hasta las 12 de la noche pero ella no pensaba en eso... estaba conectada a la mirada de su príncipe mientras una canción sonaba...

_**Guardo un precioso sueño,**_

_**En mi corazón**_

_**Todo el amor que tengo**_

_**Lo escondo en este rincón**_

****

_**Hasta que tu apareces**_

_**Quitándome la soledad**_

_**Yo cuidaré mi esperanza,**_

_**Con toda confianza**_

_**Mis sueños se realizaran... **_

****

* * *

Le cantaba eso a su pequeña hija de 15 años... porque ella pensaba que su mayor sueño no se cumpliría, había perdido todas las esperanzas e ilusiones y sobretodo la confianza en si misma, había tenido su primer desengaño amoroso, y estaba triste, me había confesado que se sentía engañada y humillada mientras ella le decía que le quería, el estaba con otra... sé que es mayor para que le cante pero a ella siempre le alegra y le relaja que lo haga, dice que es hermosa mi voz, y se pregunta porque no me dediqué al mundo de la música, pero no me interesa ese mundo me interesa mas cuidar a mi familia y trabajar en lo que mas me gustaba que era ayudar a los demás. Mientras canto le acaricio la cara y el pelo y me acuerdo de cuando yo soñaba con mi película favorita, por entonces, siempre soñaba con mi príncipe azul, sabía que ese sueño se cumpliría tarde o temprano aunque ese sueño me volvió algo loca... 

_**Mientras que estoy dormida**_

_**En mi triste hogar**_

_**Sueño a otra vida**_

_**Feliz sin dolor sin llorar**_

****

Cuando entré en mi nuevo y inimaginable mundo y colegio vi a un chico exactamente como mi príncipe que aparecía en mi sueño, siempre me pregunté como era que el príncipe de mi película favorita era castaño con una mirada castaña... y el de mis sueños tenia una mirada azul como el cielo conjuntaba con mi vestido usaba en ese sueño y su pelo era rojizo... entonces no entendía él porque el príncipe de la película no era como el de mi sueño... pero ahora sí...

Cuando lo conocí por unos días maldije a mi sueño, hasta entonces fantástico, me enseñaba un mundo sin dolor y que ese príncipe hacia sentir cosas maravillosas a su princesa... pero el personaje real no me hacía sentir esas cosas maravillosas si no al contrario, me hacia sufrir... me llamaba Sabelotodo insufrible o rata de biblioteca. Después se hizo mi mejor amigo... y las cosas cambiaron y si creí en la posibilidad de que mi sueño fuera verdadero y se cumpliría... pero cada vez era más difícil... discutíamos por tonterías y hasta incluso alguna vez pensé que me odiaba... estando yo enamorada de él, por eso soñaba con él, porque lo amaba, porque me encantaba su mirada tiernas, o encontraba muy graciosa su manera sonrojarse porque se le ponían coloradas su orejas o cuando me celaba, me encantaba que lo hiciera, aunque solo fuera porque yo era su amiga y no quería que me engañaran me encantaba que el me celaba, le importaba aunque fuera en plan de amigos, hasta incluso me encantaba cuando se enojaba y seguía pensando y deseando que ese sueño que soñaba cada noche se cumpliera.

En ese sueño... bailaba con él hasta la noche, me besaba... me abrazaba... y me decía que me amaba... yo me iba rápido porque eran las doce de la noche y se acababa el hechizo... perdía mi zapato por el camino me iba en mi carroza, que de camino a mi casa se volvió a convertir en calabaza... y ahí me despertaba... sin saber el final...

_**Veo a tus tiernos ojos**_

_**Siento tu voz con claridad **_

_**Y en la hora que despierto**_

_**Encontrare que todo es cierto**_

_**Mis sueños se realizaran...**_

****

Ese final lo conocí tiempo atrás justamente en mi último baile...

**Flash-Back**

_Queridos alumnos:_

_Como cada año se organizará un baile al que los alumnos de cuarto año y superiores podrán asistir, esta vez el baile será más original y cada uno deberá conseguir un disfraz y deberá disfrazarse además de llevar una máscara para que no se reconozca, con el objetivo de que no haya distinciones de casas, de que no hay rivalidad entre las casas._

_Atentamente:_

Minerva McGonagall 

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts_

"Mirad chicos! Un baile!" .- Grito emocionada. Y no veo como Harry y Ron se miran con cara de terror.

"No soporto otro año teniendo que pedirle a alguien que sea mi pareja". - dice Ron sentándose en el sillón, algo enfadado. Él encontraba absurdo hacer esos bailes incluso pensaba que Dumbledore lo hacia a propósito para que los chicos se humillaran delante de las chicas para pedir que fuera su pareja...

"¿No vais a ver el anuncio?".- pregunto sentándome en el sofá cercano al sillón de Ron.

"Harry ¿para qué? Si es el mismo baile de cada año". - dice Harry

"Os equivocáis este año vamos a tener que disfrazarnos y usar máscaras".

Hasta que hoy es el día del baile... Ron y Harry me insistían todo el rato en que les dijera mi disfraz para buscarme pero yo no quería es mas tenía un plan... Hoy por fin descubriría si él era mi príncipe azul de verdad entro en el gran comedor todavía pensando en mi plan en mi mente, ya había mucha gente dentro yo me había alisado el pelo llevaba un recogido realmente hermoso y un traje como en mi sueño azul brillante con unos zapatos no de cristal pero sí unos zapatos a juego con el traje enseguida los divisé en el grupo que estaba sentado en las sillas cerca de la mesa donde estaba la comida, por casualidades... iba de príncipe llevaba un traje azul nada a juego con su cabello pelirrojo pero me encantó verlo vestido así... ¿Cómo en mi sueño... se estaba cumpliendo? Esa era una señal? Ojalá que no me equivoque con mi plan de esta noche... disimuladamente me acerco a la mesa y cojo algo de comida de todas maneras me hago de notar... al menos para que se den cuenta de que por ahí hay alguien sin pareja...

Pasa el tiempo... esperaba que él me invitara a bailar... pero no... aunque él me miraba mucho de reojo lo he podido notar no lo ha hecho, suspiro y reúno coraje, me levanto y me pongo enfrente de él.

"¿Bailas?".- le digo tendiéndole la mano, sé que no reconoce mi voz porque e eso me he encargado y con un hechizo la he cambiado para que no parezca la mía el se levanta y me tiende el brazo yo paso mi brazo por ahí y nos dirigimos a la pista... estamos en un lateral, él más cercano a la puerta del gran comedor.

Y estoy preparada para bailar con una mano en su hombro y una mano con la suya... pero él va decidido con sus manos en mi cintura así que debo elegir la otra opción que había que era la de para sus brazos por su cuello mis ojos se centran en su mirada azul... adoro esos ojos... nunca me cansare de repetirlo y pensarlo...

No puedo saber cuanto tiempo llevo bailando y creo que mañana tendré un dolor de pies... pero ahora no siento nada... solo siento su mirada... esa mirada que seguro llevo un montón de tiempo viendo... y sigo sin cansarme de mirarla... hasta me da rabia pestañear porque el segundo o el medio segundo que tardo pestañeando no veo ese cielo... cuando los miro siento que estoy en el cielo... y lo mas importante que pertenezco a ese cielo... me encanta soñar... una frases de una canción se me hacen familiar... mas bien también la canción se me hace familiar...

_**Guardo un precioso sueño**_

_**Todo el amor que tengo**_

****

Estoy bailando con él y esa canción dice mi verdad... revela mi secreto... yo guardo un precioso sueño... donde está él... donde esta todo el amor que tengo... que se lo entrego a él... involuntariamente mientras pienso esto, estoy acercando mi cara pero aun así sigo mirándole a los ojos y él a la vez se esta también acercando su rostro a mí... Ya casi... ladeo ligeramente mi cabeza para así cuando llegue a mi destino final pueda hacerlo cómodamente... no sé ni como he tenido el valor ni se como besar porque para que engañarnos esperaba que mi primer beso fuera este... y mi sueño se está cumpliendo ya no veo sus ojos veo sus labios que están cada vez mas cerca de los míos y por fin siento esos labios... eso no Lo había sentido en el sueño... era mágico... me está besando... cierro los ojos... solo siento... todo alrededor es oscuro... solo estamos nosotros... nos separamos por la falta de aire y mientras voy abriendo los ojos... y vuelvo a concentrarme en esos ojos que me dan tanta paz... oigo en Don-don del reloj... media noche... en el sueño salía corriendo... ¿que hago? Ignoro mi sueño y sigo bailando o... simplemente me voy y me arriesgo a saber el final de ese sueño que nunca he podido ver... la segunda opción es más tentadora... aunque también me arriesgo a que no me siga... pero... así que ya sin darme cuenta estoy cruzando la puerta del gran comedor corriendo levantándome ligeramente el vestido para no pisármelo y corro veo que el me sigue giro por el pasillo y sigo oyendo los pasos cuando oigo:

"Espera Hermione!".- y me paro de repente paro de correr ha dicho mi nombre¿Me ha reconocido? Me giro y veo como respira agitadamente acercándose ya caminando pero seguro que listo para correr por si decido otra vez esa opción... estoy algo indecisa en hacerlo pero también me puede mucho mi curiosidad... ¿cómo ha sabido que era yo?

"¿Has sabido desde el principio que era yo?"

"No confundiría a nadie con esos ojos... siempre me han gustado, son especiales y hermosos, y reconocería esos ojos en cualquier lugar".- dice delicadamente tocando mi mejilla con su mano.

"Gracias".- le digo sonrojada.

"Te amo..." - me dice simplemente yo abro mucho los ojos sorprendida, él está esperando que diga algo pero la verdad no sé que decir estoy algo impresionada y sorprendida...

"Siento decírtelo así, pero te amo... y lo he confirmado con el beso de antes...".- ¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer¿Reír¿Llorar? Al final no hago ninguna de las opciones... Sonrío creo que nunca he sonreído tan ampliamente, aunque después me cae una lágrima... mi sueño se ha cumplido... no sé el futuro pero si sé que este momento se parece al de mi sueño... este vestido es exactamente igual que mi sueño... ese beso de antes fue igual que en mi sueño... el príncipe que está ahora confesándome su amor y el protagonista de este momento también es el protagonista de mi sueño...

"Yo también..." - es lo único que puedo decirle, me acerco y lo abrazo... él me abraza como nunca lo ha hecho... después me separa para besarme... un segundo beso... tan especial como el primero... y todos serán especiales... porque él es especial... es mi príncipe... mi príncipe pelirrojo y de mirada azul...

_**

* * *

**_

****

**_Veo a tus tiernos ojos _**

**_siento tu voz, con claridad_**

**_Y en la hora que despierto_**

**_encontraré que todo es cierto_**

**_Mis sueños se realizaran_**

****

Siento unos cálidos labios en mi frente. siento como se separan y oigo una voz inconfundible...

Hermione... - abro los ojos y lo veo... veo esa mirada azul y risueña... y noto que esa mirada esta cansada... normal... después de un duro día de trabajo...

Me levanto poco a poco ya que me había quedado dormida mientras le cantaba y recordaba a mi hija... lo beso saludándolo, me coge de la mano y me arrastra...

Recuerdo las ultimas tres frases que dan fin a la canción:

**_Yo cuidaré mi esperanza,_**

**_Con toda confianza_**

**_Mis sueños se realizaran..._**

****

Me quedo mirando a mi hija en el umbral de la puerta viéndola dormir...

Cuida tu esperanza, con toda confianza... tus sueños se realizaran tarde o temprano...

****

**-Fin-**

Este fic lo hice porque un día estaba en la peluquería y la peluquera le canto esta canción a mi aijada y la verdad es que cantaba genial, tenia una voz potente y bonita... y en serio que no sé cono no se dedicó a la música... la cantó porque mi aijada lloraba y se calló y nos puso los pelos de punta a todas... me pegó por bajarme la BSO y bueno aquí esta el resultado...

Este fic a las personas soñadoras... todas de pequeña siempre hemos soñado con ser la princesa de un cuento, y que el príncipe azul viniera a rescatarnos... nos salvara... No importa de que manera fuera... si nos despertaba con un beso... o si nos rescataba de lo alto del castillo, todos alguna vez hemos sido las protagonistas de algún cuento, nuestro cuento preferido. No quiere decir que sea mi película favorita porque en verdad hace años y años que no esta película.

Les decido por tanto esa historia a todas las personas que una vez soñaron, y que aun sueña y que nunca dejen soñar... sí esta historia tiene su moraleja que cada uno debería aplicar hasta en el peor momento incluso misma debería aplicármelo.

Nunca dejéis de ilusionaros por la vida, de tener esa confianza con vosotros mismos y sobretodo creed que vuestros sueños algún día se realizaran y que seréis felices, mas adelante veréis como tendréis todo lo que una vez soñasteis incluso a veces más de lo que soñasteis.

No dejéis de soñar.

Besos


End file.
